


Blood calls to Blood

by Summertime_saddness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Jace are siblings as far as they know, Dream Sex, F/M, No Incest, Pining, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_saddness/pseuds/Summertime_saddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s wrong. Clary knows it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood calls to Blood

It’s wrong. Clary knows it is. She tries to remind herself of that, when she see’s Jace practicing in the training room, bare chest gleaming with sweat, muscles contracting under the weight of his practice spear. She tries to focus on how wrong it is, when her eyes find his the night of Alec’s wedding, when the music swells and her chest feels like it might burst it’s so full. Jace looks like everything she never knew she wanted and she can’t look away. She thinks of a mantra of brother, brother, brother, when she passes his bedroom door at night and can smell the deep spicy scent of him, can imagine what she’d see if she pushed open his door, how he’d probably be naked in his bed, all pale skin against dark sheets, runes gleaming like gold in the moonlight. Would he turn away if she came to him? Shrugged out of her own nightclothes to join him in his bed? Would he shove her away in disgust, tell her that they are related, that they are family, that it’s wrong. Or, would he stay silent, and watch her with those knowing eyes as she slipped in next to him under the sheets. Would he wrap her in his arms, kiss her like she wants him to, take her the way she can’t stop thinking about. Would they both choose to forget in the darkness?

It’s like her subconscious has amnesia, every dream filled with images of Jace, Jace, Jace. Of his warm skin pressed against her’s, his hot tongue leaving a trail of liquid fire down her neck, smooth hands working underneath her clothes. She wakes up, wet and gasping, choking on air as waves of guilt roll through her body like the aftershocks of an earthquake. She feels like she’s caught in a Jace shaped quicksand, every move she makes just pulls her deeper down. 

When Jace leaves with her father, no, their father, and Alec’s arms are wrapped tightly around her, holding her back, she feels underneath the desperate sorrow and anger, she feels...relieved. Pure, agonizingly relief, and as the portal closes after him she can’t help but think “thank you.”

They all think she’s crying because she’s sad, heartbroken and desperate, but it’s the guilt that takes her appetite, that robs her of her sleep. Because finally she’s free from the temptation, and the Jace shaped hole in her heart will heal eventually, she’ll be fine. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Clary doesn't know how to turn her feelings for Jace off. She thinks about him in a sexual way a lot.  
> I have not read the books and REALLY hoping that they aren't actually related or else I'd feel a bit gross writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
